A Christmas Prince
by ClaudiaCleland
Summary: One-shot: Robert confesses his biggest secret. Will Rory and Robert become more than friends with benefits?


**Dear awesome readers, as a little thank you for the last months and your nice feedbacks, I thought as a present for you I write two Christmas one-shots with different pairings and I hope you will enjoy them. I also started the #GilmoreGirlsChristmasChallenge and I hope other authors also join and write Christmas one-shots. You should find all the stories on FB, following the hashtag.**

 **I named all my one shots after famous Christmas movies, because I love watching cheesy movies in December. Merry Christmas, ClaudiaCleland**

 **Disclaimer:** Most characters, settings and some dialogues are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls (GG). This story is not written to make money. I own nothing, just borrowing a bit for this fanfiction and adding my own ideas. I am not a native English speaker and I will try to do my best and have the best beta who helps me (thanks again for that Linda).

I thought as a Christmas present for myself I write a little **Robert and Roryfairy-tale.** Therefore not everything makes sense in the real world, but I thought you would appreciate a little fantasy at this time of the year.

oooo

 **One-shot**

Rory sits comfortably on the couch in her first apartment. Her grandparents bought the apartment for her as a present after she got her job at the New York Times. Her apartment has been decorated like a Santa's village since it is only a few weeks until Christmas. Rory, like her mother, loves decorating for this special time of the year. She still avoids the kitchen to cook, but lucky for her Sookie sent her the annual Christmas cookie survival kit. Everything looks and smells a lot like Christmas now.

She even convinced Robert to decorate his apartment a bit. He's not like the Scrooge, however, he's not the biggest fan of Christmas. He tries his best to join her Christmas spirit, but she's aware that most men are not as excited as she and her mother Lorelai are at this time of the year. She's glad that Lorelai and Luke finally were married last year, Robert is not as grumpy as her stepfather Luke, but sometimes she thinks Luke could play the Grinch of Stars Hallow with his complaints about the quirky Christmas traditions in his town.

Rory and Robert have spent a lot of time together in the last two years after she left the Obama Campaign to work in New York City, but they have never spent the Christmas holidays together. His family doesn't live in Hartford and they insist that he spends the holidays with them. She would love to wake on Christmas Eve morning in his arms. She has never met his family so far and she's a bit afraid that he doesn't want her to meet them. However, she wonders why Robert is nervous today.

"Robert, what are you thinking about?" she asks Robert softly, cuddling next to him on the couch.

She gently caresses his arm while he is fidgeting with his hands.

"Rory, we have known each other for a few years now and you know I like you…"

She smiles interrupting him, "Yeah, funny how things have changed the last two years."

Who would have thought that Robert would be the first familiar person she would meet in her new home city? It was no surprise for her that they met at her favorite café near her apartment. Especially because, back then, she practically lived there. If someone was looking for her they knew that this was the place to find her. Seeing Robert there was a surprise.

He takes her hands in his, playing with her fingers, "Rory, there is something I need to tell you and I'm sure it will be a big surprise for you," he stutters nervously.

Robert likes their relationship and he even accepts their friends with benefits status, but he only agreed with her crazy relationship suggestion because he wanted to be with her. For the last year and a half neither of them have dated other people and they have been exclusive to each other. He understands her hesitancy to commit since he is very aware of her past relationships, however he hopes everything will change after tonight.

"Big surprise? I am not a fan of the unexpected," she states, still unsure what Robert wants to say. Sure, Robert has never been comfortable with their arrangement, but she doesn't want to lose him.

"Do you remember our first date at Finn's birthday party where you used me to make Logan jealous?" He asks his voice trembles slightly.

"Sure," she replies.

Why is he talking about it tonight? Did he use her as she used him a long time ago? Has he fallen in love with another woman after she has waited so long to admit to him how she really feels about him? Oh my God, he wants to break up with me!

At this moment, her heart skips a beat and it begins to beat a lot faster than before. She thought that neither one of them were dating other people, because they spent all their free time together. But thinking about the last two years he often told her that he needed to visit his family and never asked her to meet them. Was all this a lie and, he has been dating another woman?

He doesn't want to scare her, but it's time to confess his secret today.

"You told me that your mother asked you about my last name and you lied to her and said my name was Grimaldi…" she nods while he continues, "perhaps you also remember that I laughed when you told me your joke before our first visit in Stars Hollow together?"

Rory nods again without a clue why they're talking about it after all these years.

"Robert, I told my mother later that your name is Robert Smith and your family is big in IT in Silicon Valley. I understand why you never invited me to go there, because Logan still lives in Palo Alto," she replies.

Is he angry about her lie even if it happened years ago? Usually she can read his feelings pretty well, however tonight seems different.

"Well, Rory," he murmurs, "you told your mother the first time my real last name."

"What?" She wonders. "Are you kidding me? Your last name is Grimaldi like the Royals in Monaco? Why have you lied to me?"

He gulps. "Yes, but not like the Royals. I'm part of their family," he stutters. Her angry face isn't helping him to stay calm.

"I came to America to study. After I finish my Masters, I need to go back and get married next year," he continues with his explanation.

He begins to relax a bit. It's still a long night, but he's relieved that he has finally told her.

Angrily she stands up, pacing through her living room.

"Robert, have you watched the Prince and Me movie one time too often? If you want to break up with me just tell me that you found someone else, but lying is the worst thing you could ever do to me."

Is he serious? She thought that Robert is one of the nicest guys, but now he's acting like he is the biggest jerk of all!

"Rory, I am sorry, that I haven't been honest with you before. I don't trust people. My whole life people were nice to me due to my family's status. Therefore, when I had a chance to attend college here in the states, I begged my grandparents to let me go and study like a normal student. They made up the background story and I used my middle name and the fake last name. Nobody found out and I'm grateful that I was able to study here. Next year, however, when I turn 25 years old I must return to Monaco and begin my reign as king. Rory, I'm the crown prince. My real name is Matteo Robert Grimaldi."

Rory looks at Robert in shock. She knows him well enough to realize that he is very serious. She wishes that it was a lie then it would be much easier to accept than the truth.

"Matteo Robert Grimaldi?" she repeats shocked, before she whispers, "You're a crown prince?"

"Yeah," he confirms.

"And next year you need to get married and be a king?" She tries to breathe while processing this overwhelming information.

Looking at him she notices how relieved he looks. It must have been a huge burden for him to keep a secret over all the years.

"Unfortunately, yes," he states.

"And now you're breaking up with me to marry a princess?" worriedly she asks him.

Perhaps this is for the best. She has been afraid to admit it to him or others the truth, about her feelings for him.

"Not exactly," he replies, trying to pluck up the courage to tell her everything.

"Rory, I understand you have been afraid to admit what we have, how we feel, but I always thought of you as my girlfriend. I never met another girl who has made me as comfortable to be around as you. I have not dated anyone, nor have I had sex with anyone else. I have spent all my time that I could with you. There is no one else that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I hope you can forgive the lies about my family obligations, but I'm sure you understand why I couldn't tell anybody the truth. I know I had to tell you the truth, before I could ask you this question," he rambles.

She wonders what he's talking about and smiles a bit realizing that he has begun to pick up her habit of rambling when she is nervous. She holds her breath as he gets down on one knee in front of her. Taking her hand in his trembling hand he pulls out a little box out of his trousers.

"Rory Gilmore, I know we are meant to be together. You amaze me every day. You're bright, you're caring, I love and respect you. I hope that you'll spend the rest of your life with me. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asks, holding his breath while opening the box, showing her the engagement ring that once belonged to his grandmother.

Rory's eyes widen, yesterday she was too frightened to admit her love for him, besides that everyone considered him as her boyfriend. Today, however, he tells her that he's a prince and will soon be a king and he now asks her to marry him? Oh my god, that means he asks her to be his queen? This sounds like one of the Hallmark Christmas movies.

He's still on his knee, watching her confused face. He understands, she needs to process this information, but he couldn't have told her before. She was already too frightened to be with any man and now that she realizes that he is a crown prince is hard enough to accept. She needs to decide soon if she wants all or nothing. On Christmas he will fly home and tell his grandparents that he has found his bride or that they should go ahead with an arranged marriage. It was hard enough that his parents died in a car accident many years ago, but now he needs to return and become king. He would be happier to have Rory by his side as his queen. He wished that they had more time but if she says no, it wouldn't matter to him who he would marry instead, because she's his everything.

After what felt like an eternity, Rory found her way back to reality, "Oh, my God, Robert!"

He smiles softly at her. She looks absolutely breathtaking with her blushed cheeks, her ocean blue eyes gazing at him in surprise.

"Yes, Rory?" he softly replies trying to calm her down while his own heart seems to jump out of his chest.

"You're a prince," she stutters.

"I know," he replies smiling. He wonders if she understands that he has proposed to her, that he has laid his heart out to her.

"Oh, my goodness, and you proposed!" She looks shocked as if she finally understands his question.

In typical Gilmore Girls fashion, she starts to ramble to reduce her nervousness, "Robert, you're a prince? Just like in all these girl flicks that I forced you to watch? I mean I saw Princess Diaries and The Prince and Me and all the other cheesy movies. Sure, I have dreamt about a fairytale romance, like all girls would do, but I would have never thought you would tell me that my life could be one! My mother will totally freak out if I tell her that you are the Christmas Prince. She was never a fan of me being a part of Hartford society, but me falling in love with a prince sounds worse or perhaps it sounds better. I don't know if my mother would think it sounds like a fairy-tale or more like a horror movie. You know she likes her kitschy Christmas movies, but she's also a big fan of the tradition to watch Die Hard at Christmas Eve. Oh my God, and I need to tell her about you. Or am I not allowed to tell her? Well, I cannot hide such a secret from my mother. And you know she never was a fan of Logan and society, but she likes you. Hopefully she will not kill you now once she realizes that you lied to her..."

Robert stands up, still holding Rory's hand, he caresses her arm and whispers lovingly, "Sweetheart, we will all figure all that out with your mother, but I'm kind of nervous that you haven't answered my question."

"Oh, Robert. I think I had a small meltdown. You always respected my wishes and that I needed time and I understand why you lied to me, because yes, we would have never become as close if you have told me this earlier. However, sorry, I'm ranting again," she tries to calm down, but nothing works.

Him being a prince is a surprise, however his proposal is the bigger surprise. Sure, she dreamt about a future with Robert in the last few months, but none included a castle or something like that.

He embraces her, softly kissing her neck while whispering in her ear, "Rory, I love you and I told you before that I want to be with you. I know me being a crown prince is not how you imagined your life, but I would never stop you of living your dreams. But now it's time to decide if you want to share your dreams for the rest of our lives with me or with someone else. I don't want to pressure you, but I need an answer. I have only till Christmas before I have to tell my grandparents if you said yes or if they should start to organize an arranged marriage for me."

He kisses her softly on her forehead before he starts to leave her.

She gulps, trying to concentrate.

"Please wait, Robert. I was too scared to admit it, but I love you too," she whispers before he's able to leave her apartment.

He turns, and seeing his big smile covering his face, she's ready to continue with her speech.

"I should totally freak out about you lying to me about your name and everything, but I get it. I think you're more like my mother than I thought and perhaps that's the reason you're the first guy I brought home in a long time she absolutely adores. But I admit I don't want to lose you and okay, if this means we need to live in a freaking castle, we will," she smiles nervously.

"Rory Gilmore? Was this a yes?" he asks, unsure if he understood her long rant.

He walks back to her, looking at her he holds her hands in his to see and feel her answer.

"Yes, Robert, I will marry you. Why should I say no to my very own Christmas Prince," she smiles lovingly.

He pulls her closer, leans his head in and whispers "My Princess," before he kisses her sweetly.

He groans a little as she gladly kisses him back and the kiss deepens.

This is the best Christmas that he has ever gotten in his life. Holding her close they both know that this will be the first of many Happy and Merry Christmases in their life together.

 **They Lived Happily Ever After**.


End file.
